


Bloody Lucky

by astrocops



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Idk I might write a series of oneshots, M/M, i keep having ideas like this, i really like this actually: it makes me happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrocops/pseuds/astrocops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't supposed to slip.</p>
<p>How can anyone blame him, though? Benny's kind to a fault and loyal to boot, but he can also be so <i>stubborn</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Lucky

It isn't supposed to slip.

How can anyone blame him, though? Benny's kind to a fault and loyal to boot, but he can also be so _stubborn_.

The Duplos are relentless, and even though the people of the realms are beating them back quickly enough, Bad Cop still has to go on extra sweeps of Bricksburg just in case. The people might be learning to build and defend themselves, but they still need protection while they're _learning_. Benny's come in as backup, and Bad Cop shouts for him to go around a bit of rubble, obviously planning on using himself as a distraction while Benny rains blasts down on the Duplos like a vengeful god.

Instead, the spaceman sees fit to dash out in front, leaving Bad Cop to blast first and ask questions later. He has to physically wrap his arm around Benny's waist to get him out of the way, and it's then that he says it.

"You're bloody lucky you're so darn _cute_ , you devil."

Embarrassment doesn't settle in until they've successfully driven the Duplos away, and even then he doesn't mention it. Maybe Benny won't mention it either! Maybe Bad Cop can just go home and rough up his chairs a little bit.

No such luck. Having long ago grown comfortable with their motley crew of fighters, Benny floats so he can drape himself over Bad Cop's shoulders. "'Darn cute', huh?"

Even as Benny snickers--"Took you long enough!"--and pecks his cheek, Bad Cop's face is flushing.


End file.
